Two Wrongs Make a Right
by Tetanic
Summary: Kate and Garth get married, and Humphrey and Lilly leave Jasper in despair. What awaits them on their adventure? HumphreyxLilly. Rated T because I'm not entirely sure what I will do in later chapters. My first story!


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first story, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Yes, I am aware this is a common storyline, but I figured I would start out with a simple idea. Unfortunately, I cannot make any promises on how often I will update as I am very busy as of late, but I will try to update as often as possible. Suggestions are encouraged, though I do have a general idea of how I want this story to play out, so if I don't include yours, that doesn't mean I don't like it, it may just not fit my idea for the story. Anyway, enough of all that, I hope you enjoy my first story.**

Why? Why can't Alphas and Omegas be together? Why was Kate promised to another wolf? Why did no one _tell_ me? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why did I have to get dragged off to Idaho just to get my hopes up that there was a chance for me? Why did _I_ have to fall in love with _her_?

Humphrey's thoughts were scrambled following the wedding as he walked through the forest towards the train tracks. Though he told himself it was the absurd law that was at fault, he couldn't help but feel that he was the source of his sorrows. He shouldn't have been so stupid to fall in love with an alpha. _I shouldn't have waken her on the train. I should have just let us go right past Jasper, _he thought, but was immediately hit with a pang of guilt at his selfishness.

When he finally arrives at the train tracks, he doesn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes of walking along the tracks pass before a train appears. He runs alongside it until he sees an open car and jumps inside, landing with difficulty. Luckily, the other door was closed, otherwise he would have gone straight through.

Still recovering from his hard landing, Humphrey hears a small voice. "Humphrey?" Humphrey's head swivels to the source of the voice: a pure white wolf with violet eyes huddled against a bale of hay. "Lilly?" Humphrey asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" he continued. "Same as you, I guess," replied Lilly. Her tone, Humphrey found, sounded soft and full of dejection.

Lilly had known about Humphrey's feelings for Kate for a while now, and though she understood his pain, she could never imagine what he was going through. She had only known Garth for a few days; Humphrey's feelings for Kate had been there for months, maybe years. Humphrey walked over to Lilly and sat a good 5 feet away from her. He looked out the door of the car, and his mind was flooded with the memory of his howl with Kate. _What happened?_ he wondered. His thoughts were blank, filled only with sadness and misery. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Lilly got up and walked over to Humphrey. She looked into his blue orbs for a moment; sadness looked wrong in those wonderful oceans. She wrapped her paw around him, hugging him to her, feeling his pain as her own. Humphrey put his paw around her in return, too preoccupied by his own thoughts to ask about her sorrows. Lilly wrapped her other paw around a motionless Humphrey and began crying into his shoulder.

This finally pulled Humphrey back to the present. _Lilly is so sweet and innocent; what could possibly be upsetting her this much?_ He wondered. Humphrey found himself unconsciously stroking her back, comforting her. They stayed like this for several minutes before Lilly was dry of tears. As she finally pulled away and looked back into Humphrey's eyes, she was met with a concerned look.

"You wanna talk about it?" Humphrey asked in a raspy voice before clearing his throat. This brought a smile to Lilly's face, though slight and fleeting. She shook her head. She needed time to organize her thoughts. "Do you?" she asked as she returned to her spot next to the hay. "No," Humphrey said flatly, with a hint of heartache. He eventually walked over to Lilly and lay next to her for warmth.

They lay there past sunset, listening only to the steady rumble of the train on the tracks, until Lilly breaks the silence. "I fell in love with Garth," she said. Humphrey turned his head, meeting her one visible eye and saw in it a sea of regret. The same regrets he had been stuck with since the wedding. His face took on one of melancholy understanding. They simply lay there in their common despair until they fall asleep, no worry of where they are headed, only of troubles of the past.

**AN: Well, there it is. My first chapter on FanFiction. Yes, I know, it was a little choppy, but I'm sure with time and constructive criticism I will get better. Thank you all for reading and please review, it helps a lot. Again, no promises on when the next chapter will come; I am busy (and a procrastinator, but who isn't?).**


End file.
